We Could Run Away
by Serenissime
Summary: Everything changes for wild child Bella Swan when she meets bad boy Edward Masen, a guy who might just make her stars align and turn the universe into something that means something. Could he be the one to make everything okay again? AH,Canon,Slight OOC.
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own this plot, so no stealing it!**

How can one day be the defining point of your existence? I've never quite figured it out. It's like suddenly all the things that brought you to that place, that day have to be the same.

You can't regret anything that happened before that, all because it brought you there; to where he was.

Day after day it drives me crazy, and I wonder what my parent's lives would've been like if I hadn't done what I'd done to land me there. I know it's wrong of me to wish that I couldn't have changed what happened before, still ending up here, but it's pointless and wrong to lie about something like this.

I wish I could have caused my parents less trouble. Maybe if I hadn't my dad would still have my mom. Maybe I would have a little brother or sister, a second chance for my parents. I was never what they dreamed of. I wish they had the time to try again.

It hurts to think my parents would have been happier without me, but they probably would have. Sitting here, looking down at the little piece of plastic in my hands, I know I probably shouldn't even tell my parents. I kept him a secret, and for my parents sake I hope they never find out. I hope I'm just a blip on the radar.

I know my dad has always worried about bringing another woman into his life, and hopefully, he won't be afraid anymore. He can finally be happy.

I know Edward won't be thrilled with this, but he won't leave me. He'd never leave me. I have to believe that. I know he loves me, and I'm just being silly. He's never been unreliable; sure Edward's a bit unpredictable, but he's always been there when I needed him. Always.

_**There's the prologue. Interested on what will happen next? I know I am. I'm thinking that this will be a completed story one day. I don't know how often I'll update, only that I will. BTW, in this story Bella is messed up because of horrible things that happened in her past so there will be some, ahem, misconduct by her, and maybe some lemons, not all of them BxE, though I'm planning to have Edward be pretty OOC. He's a bad boy, and I think I'd call him something badass, like... Hmmm. I don't know yet. I am open to suggestions. Bella and Edward story, canon pairings blah blah blah. The song **_**We could run away**_** is by NEEDTOBREATHE, and may I just say it is awesome.  
><strong>_

_**In chapter one there is going to be some citrusy goodness, and not the type you'd expect, though I think you'll like it anyway. Please don't read the lemons unless you are mature enough to handle them, I don't want to corrupt any young and innocent minds too early.**_

_**Kynthia out.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Six Feet Under the Stars

Chapter One: Six feet under the stars

**Disclaimer****: As much as I would like to own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it. The plot is mine, so no stealing, or I will smack you. All Time Low owns the song _Six feet under the Stars._**

_...  
><em>

_I know Edward won__'__t be thrilled with this, but he won__'__t leave me. He__'__d never leave me. I have to believe that. I know he loves me, and I__'__m just being silly. He__'__s never been unreliable; sure Edward__'__s a bit unpredictable, but he__'__s always been there when I needed him. Always._

**Sixteen months ago...**

I laughed, throwing my head back as I spun Alice around and around in circles with me. My hair was all wet and it gave the wonderful high I was flying on an adrenaline boost. Usually we didn't pop percoset before partying, but this time it was just too tempting not to. All the shit in my life was never going to be enough to get me down. I didn't care about tomorrow, just about getting through today.

School had just ended and I couldn't be bothered to hold back; all of us were drunk and carefree, and there was nothing that could bring us down to the earth. In such a crappy small town there was only so much we had that was ours, and this stupid stretch of beach was all we had going for us. It had gotten to the point where the cops didn't even try to shut down our parties anymore- we were just that good. I giggled as Alice squealed and shrieked with the thrill of twirling around and around.

"Bell-ah! Stop it! I'm gonna puke or something!" Alice squeaked, giggling as we both fell backwards onto the sand. I couldn't stop laughing. She looked so funny, all tiny and dizzy, and so funny. I liked Alice when she was funny. It usually meant she was drunk. I liked me some drunk pixie, but only when we were both drunk. Guys at bars would give us free drinks if I got me some pixie dust. I can't stop giggling when I think about that. Guys are so gullible.

Little Alice seems like a psychic sometimes. I wanted me some pixie dust. Little Allie-bell does me some good favors sometimes. I sigh and then start to giggle again. Allie is straddling me. I open up my eyes and she's giggling too. Her smile is mischief. I love how Allie knows me so well. The liquor is definitely kicking in.

_I wonder if she knows her boobs are cute little thingies. I never really thought about whether she knows. I should definitely tell her. I should advise her next boyfriend to tell her stuff like that all the time. I am so weird drunk. I should see if rummies are the only thing that makes me this loopy._

I smile up at Allie and she's stopped giggling and now her face is pure mischief. I squeak as she collapses on to me, kissing my mouth like there's no tomorrow. I kiss her back, loving my pixie BFF. She's always there for me when I need her. I pull her closer and stick my tongue in her mouth, making her squeal. She pulls up for a breath and laughs, grinding on me and making my hips buck. I pull her closer, grinding back and Allie starts sucking on my neck, no doubt trying to give me a hickey. All of our giggling turns to more hot-and-bothered sounds and Ali squeals while we roll over and over on the sand; I can hear wolf whistles and catcalling as the guys start noticing our activities. Perverts.

I giggle then gasp as Ali beats me in the rolling wrestle and ends up on top, grinding on me and sucking on my neck. She always can end on top if she wants to; I throw myself into our make out session with enthusiasm, earning more than my fair share of the cheering from the guys.

I've never been embarrassed about our arrangement, even though it more often than not it's put on display for a bunch of horny guys. Alice is the only one I've ever trusted to be there for me. All of our boyfriends have been total deadbeats, not to mention their kissing skills were always complete failures. Sometimes it was just nice to be with someone who you trusted and loved, no matter how weird your situation was. No matter what, Alice and I always had each other.

Ali and I rolled around some more, and she beats me in our little wrestling match by yanking the front of my shirt down and lunging in to nip me on the boob. What Alice wants, Alice gets. I laugh and gasp as she plays with my boobs. "Why on earth do you like my boobs so much?" I ask between the gasping and laughing. "Because." She says, very deliberately nipping one of my nipples and making me yelp. "They are very pretty." She giggled as more wolf-whistles and cheering came from the peanut gallery a few feet to our right.

I struggled to breathe normally, failed abysmally at that, then yelled, "Jake, if you're over there and I find out you are so dead!" Alice joined in the laughter that came from our audience and grinded against me harder, at just the angle that made me gasp. "Bella, do me a favor and cut the kid some slack- he hasn't gotten any since his girlfriend banged another guy in their bed."

Even though I could barely process what Ali was saying because of that wonderful angle she was grinding at, I had to concede to her point. "Oh- okay." I gasped out breathily, and our own personal peanut gallery cheered loudly, thrilled. Alice was just leaning down to kiss me again when—

"What the fuck Alice?" Alice sat up on me so fast it was like a cartoon. She looked like a smaller deer in the headlights. Like a rabbit in the headlights.

The part of my brain that was still thinking rationally realized that this was probably not someone who would not appreciate seeing my bare boobs so near Allie. My shirt was pulled up faster than the speed of light. Uh-oh. This was not good.

I sat up and brushed myself off, my gaze following Alice's bunny-about-to-be-hit-by-car eyes and my stomach dropped, landing with a thump. Not good. Big understatement. Alice's older brother's best friend had just caught us messing around a beach next to a bonfire in full view of a bunch of horny adolescent guys. Not good.

Was Alice's brother's best friend always so hot? No, concentration. How do we keep what's-his-name from telling Alice's parents?

Alice was still frozen, so I shook her. "Allie? What do we do?" I whispered fearfully. I was never very good at handling conflict, especially when drunk, but nothing scared me more than Alice being scared. Please tell me she isn't scared. Oh no.

**_So... Cliffhanger. Anyone want to guess who Alice's brother's best friend is? I haven't decided who's going to be Alice's brother yet. Emmett maybe? But he wouldn't get mad at Alice for making out with a girl... He'd just say something uniquely Emmett like, "That is so hot." Hmmm, this is gonna be a tough decision. If you want to know, they are at a party at La Push first beach, it's the end of the school year, and no this is not an AliceXBella Fanfic. They're drunk and just want to have a bit of fun, and both of them never had good boyfriend experiences. I have never taken Percoset, so I don't know what it's like or anything, but I wanted Bella to forget her emotional pain, and I hear Percoset makes you do that. _**

**_If you listen to the song Six feet under the stars, the title of this chapter makes a whole lot more sense. Great song- I highly recommend it. Please Review!_**

**_Kynthia Out.  
><em>**


End file.
